


In A Photograph - An Escape the Night Fanfiction

by Theoristmedia



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Afterlife, Death, EtN, Everlock, F/M, Gen, M/M, Ro and Matt are friendship goals, Steph and Matt are goals, escapethenight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoristmedia/pseuds/Theoristmedia
Summary: Matthew Patrick and Nikita Dragun recover from their time in Everlock, ultimately finding unexpected friendships.





	1. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it!  
> This Chapter: Matt, Joey, and Nikita grieve in their own ways

It’s been one month since Matthew “MatPat” Patrick, Joey Graceffa, and Nikita Dragun returned from their traumatizing night in Everlock. Joey hasn’t spoken to anyone, save his boyfriend Daniel, since their return, and spends his every waking moment locked in his office, tirelessly working.  
    He writes names, causes of death, and short descriptions of his friends before scribbling them out. He won’t tell Daniel, who ventures into the office to bring Joey food and drink, what happened on any of the three massacres he had survived (he especially omitted that he only technically survived two.) Daniel posts to his Twitter with updates on Joey’s health, but mainly sits in an armchair in the office reading or working while Joey blocks the whole world out beside him. The pair’s three dogs know that something is wrong with their owner, and shower him with affection only to be pushed away.  
    Nobody can know what Joey is doing, he decides. If he has any hope of bringing back his friends, he must attempt to do it alone. His friends’ names flicker by in his mind: Justine, Lele, GloZell, Jesse, Liza, Alex, Roi, Rosanna, Manny. Even Colleen, who he still firmly believed had betrayed him, pops into his mind. In those moments, all the Savant can do is try to reflect on happier moments, memories of the pair goofing around and joking about him marrying her character Miranda. But she’s gone. And if he wants to see her again, he has to figure out how the blue stone that sits on his desk, disguised among his crystal collection, can help him.

~*~

 In the first week, the nightmares are the worst. He often wakes up covered in cold sweat and screaming Ro’s name. Stephanie knows what happened, of course, but has promised not to tell a soul. And so the Patricks spend their nights attempting to sleep, before Matt jolts awake and spends the rest of the night sobbing on his wife’s shoulder, his left hand pressed gently on her pregnant belly, his metal wedding ring sending cold shivers down Stephanie’s spine. And Stephanie sits, shivers and all, rubbing her husband’s back and whispering that things will be alright.  
    “I’m here. Nobody is going to hurt you,” she soothes repeatedly, “you’re home.”  
    And still the nightmares persist, getting slightly better, though that admittedly is of no condolence. He dreams of the moment he felt the Strong Man’s hands close around his throat, and he can almost feel each hit as the Monstrous arm pounds his powerful brain into mush. Then his dreams change, and he remembers running off with Joey and Manny, his hair disheveled as he tries to pretend his best friend isn’t about to be killed. And then he hears her scream. It’s short, but pained, and it breaks Matt’s fragile heart. Then he awakes. Every night. Every. Damn. Night.  
    His first upload is a somber one, telling his viewers that he needs to recover before focusing on theories and livestreams, and offering his condolences to the seven families that were sent home in tears that night one week ago, with news that their children, siblings, uncles, or aunts would not return. Matt struggles through this part, remembering one Parker Ballinger, with his lower lip quivering as his grief-stricken parents told him that Auntie Panties was not coming home.  
    Then he gets to the part he was dreading most. “As I’m sure you know, my best friend Ro didn’t make it back,” he chokes up, taking a deep breath before continuing, “Ro was the brightest, funniest, sweetest person that I ever had the pleasure of meeting. She brought joy to every single person that met her,” he has to look behind the camera at this point, where he sees Stephanie, Chris, and Jason’s supporting eyes staring back at him. “I am going to dedicate the rest of my life to making people feel the way that Rosanna had the unbelievable talent of doing. I’m no Ro, but I’m sure as heck going to try.”  
    He signs off of the video, promising to return to making theories when he is ready, and collapses into tears. He looks at his phone background, a picture of him and Ro goofing around in her kitchen whilst making a fossil cake. He had set it as his background before leaving for Everlock, and hadn’t had the heart to change it. Because if photographs are all he has left of his best friend, he’s going to cherish every single one.

~*~

  
    Nikita can’t bring herself to look at any photos. Because whenever she sees one, a monster stares back at her. Pictures of her and Manny now only look like Murderer and victim to her. She hasn’t slept, and the dark circles under her eyes prove it. She’s angry, at Joey for inviting her, at Matt for surviving instead of Manny, at the Carnival Master for creating this sick, twisted game. But mostly at herself, because she shot him. She took that gun and pulled the trigger. She remembers his last words, “you’re not gonna shoot me,” he said. And oh, how she wishes he had been right. She takes out her frustration in many ways, from screaming into her pillow to hurling plates at the floor.  
    Gabby and Laura stop by her apartment daily, to make sure she hasn’t hurt herself, and to clean up the messes she has made around her. Sometimes, she doesn’t let them in, locking the door and screaming at them to go away. And sometimes, she’s too exhausted, and her two remaining friends swarm her apartment, cleaning, and sitting with Nikita. And the three friends mourn their missing fourth piece. None of them say it, but without Manny, their group doesn’t feel whole.

She doesn’t upload a single video, hasn’t put on one of her wigs, hasn’t touched her large collection of makeup, hasn’t touched hardly any food. Gabriel and Laura force her to eat, but she only touches the bare minimum to survive. Her viewers are patient, waiting with baited breath for the beauty guru to post anything to social media. But they know that day may never come.

Despite her best efforts, she can’t bring herself to cry. She's so filled with pain, sadness, mourning, and terror, but when she gets overwhelmed and attempts to release her frustration, no tears come. Then she gets angry. This is when things break most often. She and Matt haven’t spoken, aside from briefly at Manny’s funeral, which she forced herself to go to. She owed her best friend that much. Matt tells her that he’s been to every funeral, and that it’s been hard. Ro’s hadn’t happened yet, and Nikita could tell that Matt was dreading going. She had begrudgingly offered to go, but Matt had said, “Ro wouldn’t mind. If you stayed back, you know.” A tear had slid from his inner eye corner at that moment, and they said goodbye before he turned and walked back towards a very pregnant Stephanie. Nikita promised herself then that she would go to Ro’s funeral.

Then, she saw it. A picture by the casket, which she hadn’t brought herself to look at. The picture was of a stone faced Manny, with Nikita leaning up against him. Patrick Starr had been cut out of the photo, so it was just the two best friends. That’s when Nikita broke. She started sobbing, her broken wails filling the funeral home until her parents had to drag her out of the venue screaming. Pictures of her and Manny were ruined now, and as Nikita sobbed in her bathroom upon returning home, she knew that she was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was pretty short, but I wanted a base chapter where I could set up the story, so the next chapter will be short too, and then they’ll start getting longer.  
> Next Chapter: Ro and Manny learn how to be dead


	2. Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosanna explores the afterlife while Manny copes with the manner of his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter Two of In a Photograph! Manny’s section in this chapter is really short, but the next afterlife chapter will focus on him.

Rosanna was dead. No doubt about it. She remembered the moment when she knew she wouldn’t make it. Manny was almost through the challenge and she was still drinking. She couldn’t find the pentagram, but she kept trying to survive. Then Manny slid through. Matt told her she was the best friend he could ask for. She told him she loved him. He said he would miss her. Then, she started thinking about who she was leaving behind. Mike, her beloved boyfriend and manager, who hadn’t left her side for nine incredible years. Mamma Mia and Papa Pizza, her supportive parents. And Mo. Sweet, funny, lactose intolerant Molly Lu. She couldn’t imagine living without her sister, and she didn’t want her sister to live without her until Ro died of natural causes. Ro walked with the witches and watched them raise their knives. 

Then, she made her exit. 

She woke up in front of a church. Well, not really woke up. It had been more of a sensation as if her spirit was flying through space and time before landing in front of the church. She knew the church. Matt had talked about it when he had returned from death. 

Matt. Her best friend. The Dipper to her Mabel. In Everlock, it had felt as though they were truly the mystery twins. He is so smart, so strong, so brave, and so loving. She’s going to miss him. 

Then, she turns her attention to the blonde woman and Asian man standing before the gate. They both have a stormy look in their eyes, as if they have been haunted by years of treacherous experiences. Rosanna guesses that they have. Nevertheless, she is Rosanna Pansino, and her gift is making people happy, so she approaches. 

“Hello! I’m Rosanna,” the small jet-setter chirps, “I believe you’ve met my best friend Matt! He’s alive now, by the way.” 

The Asian man smiles, “yes, we are familiar with Matthew Patrick.”

The woman interjects, “welcome to the afterlife. Go through to the church for your judgement.”

Both guardians can already tell where the perky Italian is heading. There is no way that such a friendly soul is headed to eternal damnation. 

So Ro bid the Society member farewell, and ventured into the church. Seated in the front of the room were three people, two men and a woman. The woman smiled sadly and Rosanna as the younger man welcomed her to the room. 

“Welcome to your judgement, Rosanna Pansino,” he references his notes, “thirty-three years old, died by stab wounds,” Ro winces at the reminder of her death. 

“We will now review the significant events in your life,” says the other man, gesturing to a screen where a video begins playing. Ro watches herself grow up, from learning to walk with Cheerios, to starting her channel, to playing in her backyard with her little French Bulldog Cookie. She sees her friends, her family, Mike. Mike. Her incredible, supportive boyfriend. She watched them meet for the first time once again, fittingly at a convention. He was there with friends. She had been stood up by a douche. He was eyeing her French fries, and so she offered them to him. They started talking, exchanged numbers, and parted ways. She watched him become her manager, standing behind the camera smiling while she filmed Nerdy Nummies. At some point, it became more. They went on double dates with Matt and Stephanie. They cuddled and drank coffee. They moved in together. They adopted Cookie, now with only her dad to care for her. She watched herself working tirelessly on Nerdy Nummies, on her cookbook, her baking line. She watched herself in Everlock, running around and solving puzzles. Losing Matt and gaining him back, only for him to lose her.  _ Better him than me,  _ she thinks. 

When the video concludes, with the woman smiles, “congratulations Rosanna Pansino, you may now proceed to the afterlife.”

So she goes. She sees Justine in a tear-filled reunion. She hugs her family members that had passed. She walks with Gabbie Hanna, talking about their mutual love of music. She sees Jc, Roi, Teala, Colleen, and Safiya, having another teary reunion with the last two. Safiya takes her to the reflection pool, where she can see her loved ones on earth. Including the four remaining YouTubers in Everlock. Then she decides to check on Mike. 

He’s a mess. Pacing back and forth in his and Ro’s kitchen. Cookie is nipping anxiously at his heels, not understanding what is going on, but knowing that she hasn’t seen her mom and picking up on her dad’s pure stress. 

“Please, Ro, please come home,” he moans, “I can’t do this without you,” he sinks to the floor, scooping Cookie up in his arms and stroking her tan fur. Rosanna’s heart breaks. Mike is her family. He was supposed to be her future. 

She realizes that Mike is not alone. A pregnant Stephanie Patrick is there too. She is sitting on the couch, her hands rested protectively on her belly. 

“They have to come back,” she says, “they left together, and they wouldn’t let the other go alone,” there’s doubt in her voice, but she tries to remain strong. 

Manny arrives next, and an hour later, Shane Dawson approaches the nine new souls. 

“They did it,” he says, “They’re going home.”

 

~*~

 

She shot him. She looked him in the eye, told him she loved him, and fired bullets into his chest. Some way of showing love. 

Manny is distraught as he pushes through the judgement, emerging into the afterlife feeling more exhausted than he ever has before. He sobs, and the other members of his group rush to comfort him. 

“She shot me,” he wails as Rosanna Pansino and Colleen Ballinger rub his back, trying and failing to comfort him. Once he calms down, Ro pulls him into a tight hug, and he sinks into her arms. They linger in the hug, and Ro releases, holding out her hand as an invitation. He takes it. 

He struggles. After Nikita, Joey, and Matt return home, Manny struggles to forgive Nikita, but reconciled with the fact that he loves his girl, and he would rather she be alive than him. He forgives her, and wishes that she could forgive herself. He and Rosanna get close, as they watch Mike grow stronger, Nikita begin to open back up, and Matt’s son enter the world. Oliver Julian Patrick is everything Ro wanted for Matt, and she wishes she could have met the little guy. 

Slowly, Manny gets happier, and he and Ro prepare to take on the afterlife together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Next Chapter: A look into the life of Stephanie Patrick


	3. Stephanie Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie Patrick deals with life when her husband leaves for Everlock and returns with one less friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! There are some callbacks to chapter one in this chapter, see if you can find them!

She had asked him not to go. 

Matthew had dug into the other “slaughterings,” as they had been dubbed by the internet, and had concluded that the link in the mass killings was Joey Graceffa, and that two people other than him returned each time. Steph had pointed out that Joey had been missing during the second slaughtering, but Matthew insisted that it was connected. 

She had thought that they were safe. Matthew and Joey weren’t friends, the extent of their communication had been events like VidCon and their mutual friendship with Rosanna Pansino. 

But his letter arrived, and even though he didn’t tell her who it was from or what it was about, Stephanie knew it was from Joey. After all, it had been a year since the last slaughtering. Matthew told her that Ro got a letter too. She told him that if the letter was what she thought it was, the odds of him surviving were slim to none, referencing the theories he had done on the slaughterings. He hasn’t posted anything about these theories, as the event wasn’t a film, and even if it was considered a “game,” it wasn’t the type that The Game Theorists covered. 

She asked him not to go, because she was pregnant, because she was afraid. But he replied, “Ro already decided that she’s going. I can’t let her go alone.” And so it was decided, but Stephanie still had a terrible feeling in her gut, and she knew it wasn’t morning sickness. 

Then the day came, and Stephanie Claire Patrick kissed her detective badge-wearing husband goodbye. As he and Ro got into his car, Steph stood at the doorway, Skip at her side and her hand on her growing stomach, and watched until the car was out of sight. 

She reported him as missing, along with Ro, and sent out a paragraph long tweet to the community that she was taking a break from social media to focus on her health, and on trying to get her husband back. She waited in bated breath at the home of Rosanna Pansino, Ro’s boyfriend Mike griping about his girlfriend’s disappearance. Steph had tried to console him, but couldn’t fight the knowledge that both Matthew and Ro returning was not a likely future. 

Then he came back. She got the call that he was at the hospital, but was not told who he was with. So she picked up Mike and they headed for the hospital. She rushed into Matthew’s room, pushing through the crowds of the media and concerned fans, and her heart broke. 

His face was clearly tear-stained. Matthew was always very in touch with his emotions, but still seldom cried. His eyes fell on Mike, and he started to cry again, sending Mike Lamond into a fit of hysteria until he had to be escorted from the room by Ro’s friend Jake Roper. 

Stephanie sat with her husband. Her Matthew with his light brown hair and warm, caring brown eyes. She rubbed his back, and slowly he calmed down, placing a soft kiss on Stephanie’s stomach. 

“I’m sorry,” he had said, his voice broken to bits, “I am so sorry I went.”

“I don’t care about that any more,” she wiped a tear from her eye, “all I care about is that you’re home.”

And so the Patricks went home. That night, Steph kissed her husband goodnight and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Matthew, snug in his game theory pajama pants once more, however could not fall asleep, and eventually Stephanie woke up to see her husband crying softly.

She sat up, crawled over to his side of the bed they shared, and took his hand, pulling him into her arms.

“I’m here. Nobody is going to hurt you,” she said, “you’re home.”

~*~

That July, their son is born, and Matthew’s life has a little bit more light in it. He starts to livestream again, playing video games in the new studio with Stephanie and laughing at Chris and Jason’s dumb jokes.

He and Steph set up a charity livestream for mental health research, which they had been planning since before Matthew went to Everlock. And as Matthew and Steph played Five Nights at Freddy’s virtual reality, Matthew’s heart sinks when he remembers who was supposed to be a guest on this segment with him. Rosanna, who he had played a FNaF board game with previously, had been so excited to partake in their stream and support mental health. 

Once the stream was over, Matthew and Steph went back home to their waiting baby. 

“I’m so proud of our community for reaching the goal,” Stephanie said, “I can’t believe you’re dyeing your hair.”

Matthew laughed, but Steph knew that his heart wasn’t in it. As they reached their house and walked inside, she squeezed his hand gently, offering him silent support as they walked hand-in-hand to their son’s nursery. 

After they had put Oliver to bed, Matt sat at his computer to prepare for the next episode of Game Theory. Steph went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and looked at the stack of mail that had accumulated on their counter. 

Sitting atop the pile was an envelope from Michael Pansino, Ro’s father. Steph glanced at the door to see if Matthew was nearby, and gently picked up the letter, sliding her finger through the seal and breaking it. 

“Dear Matthew and Stephanie,” she read in silence, “I would like to start by thanking you. Rosanna treasured your friendship more than you could know. I remember her face lighting up every time she told me that she and Mike were going on a double date with you two. As for the intent of this letter, I would like to tell you that in Rosanna’s will, she left you something. She left you a sum of money with the instructions that you had to use it to go on a vacation. She said that you always worked too hard, and you just needed to take some time for yourselves every once in a while. You can get in touch with me at any time to collect the money. In addition, Molly, Rosanna’s younger sister and my youngest daughter, is expecting a baby boy. Rosanna would have been so excited for Molly’s baby to be friends with Oliver. Thank you for your time and friendship, -Papa Pizza.”

Stephanie smiled sadly, wiped a tear from her cheek, and hid the letter away. She would tell Matthew eventually, but she knew he wasn’t ready to hear it yet. For now, she would go to her husband, and help him work on their next FNaF theory. He needed her there, and Stephanie knew that she also needed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the Charity Livestream wasn’t planned until July when Ronnie became a victim of suicide, but I wanted to have a reference to Ro’s scheduled appearance in this chapter. I also know that Steph let the stream early to be with Ollie, but since this is a fanFICTION, I changed it so that they left together.  
> ~  
> Next Chapter: Matthew forgot to tell his wife one key detail.


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter: Nikita comes out of her shell, while Matthew comes clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! i'm finally back with another installment of in a photograph! after a lot of thinking, i've decided to take this story in a different direction. though i love ro and manny, and ro is one of the few etn cast members i actually watch, i'll be focusing the story on matt and nikita. i have more inspiration for them, and because of season 4, the afterlife is a different concept. i might occasionally mention everyone's favorite cinnamon roll and strong man, but they won't be part of the main story. thank yo for understanding!

Nikita was sitting at her vanity, her broken reflection in the mirror staring back at her. She traced her non-manicured fingers along the cracks in the glass from when she had thrown her laptop at it. The glass had survived. Her Macbook was not so lucky, so today she had a mission: put on some makeup and go to the Apple store so purchase a new one. She figured that she should get a new phone while she’s at it. 

She put on the most basic makeup look she knew how to do, and stepped outside the door of her apartment for the first time in a few months. She had contemplated putting on a wig, but ultimately decided against it. She got in her Uber and off she went. 

Returning home, she felt a new sense of accomplishment, and her eyes were drawn to her camera, sitting on a shelf collecting dust. Gingerly, she lifted it off of the shelf, her fingers examining the familiar buttons. She looked at her makeup, then at her tripod, and swept up the latter, creating her normal filming setup. 

“Hey,” she said, “I know this is more casual than my videos normally are, but you bitches are gonna have to deal with it.” She smiles, her heart feeling slightly more aflutter.

“I’ve missed this.”

~*~

So, Matthew had died. Kind of an important detail. Despite this, it was a detail he had omitted telling his wife. He hadn’t wanted to scare her, nor did he wanted to relive the experience again. In fact, when he had told the story to Steph, he had completely slipped over the Strong Man, and given the briefest description of the Twin Dolls possible. 

So when one day he let it slip, she had an understandable reaction. 

“I’m so glad I got to be here for this,” he had said while Stephanie rocked their son, “all I could think about when I died was how I wouldn’t get to see Ollie grow up.” Then he realized what he had said. And so did Stephanie.

“What did you just say?”

“What do you mean?”

She set Ollie in his crib and turned to face her husband, her arms crossed, “Matthew. You just said ‘when I died.’ What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

Matthew flinched when Steph cursed, because profanity was a rarity for both members of the relationship. Especially such a dramatic word for the nerdy former theatre kids. He took a deep breath, “Steph, I- I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“So you just… didn’t?”

“I was going to eventually?”

“When? When were you going to tell me Matthew? When you die?” She choked on her words, “when you die… again?” She made another choked sound and shook her head in disbelief, “we don’t do this, Matthew. We don’t  _ not _ tell each other stuff.”

Matthew opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t conjure up the words. He glanced at their sleeping son in the room and took Steph’s hand, leading her to their bedroom. He sat next to her in the bed and circled his thumb across the back of her hands. They were both crying at this point. “I wanted to tell you,” he finally spoke, “I just… couldn’t relive it. I couldn’t relive the guilt that I’m here and she’s… not. We watched each other  _ die _ , Steph. Only she didn’t get a second chance.”

Steph smiled sadly and nodded, “I understand. I wish you had told me, but I understand why you didn’t.” She squeezed his hand and looked him in the eyes, “do you want to tell me about it now?”

Matthew shook his hand, looking at Stephanie apologetically, “I can’t. I can't do it.”

Stephanie tread lightly with her next question, “is there someone who could?”

“There might be one person.”

~*~

“What do you want?” Nikita half-yelled impatiently into her phone.

“Excuse me?”

_ Fuck. That wasn’t Matt. Real smooth, Nikita. _

“Oh, shit sorry. You’re…” Nikita trailed off.  _ What the fuck is his wife’s name? He mentioned her several times on their way back from Everlock… _ “Stacie?”

“...Stephanie.”

“Fuck. Stephanie. Why are you calling me?”

Shocked silence. Matt had told Steph that Nikita was often impatient, but she didn’t think she would be to a complete stranger. 

“Uh… I’m hoping you can help me with something.” Nikita could hear Steph take a deep breath, and let out a sigh of impatience. “Matthew just told me that he… died. But he won’t tell me what happened. He can’t.”

_ Oh shit.  _ Nikita was regretting being so impatient with Steph now. 

“It's kind of a long story to tell over the phone…” Nikita began weighing her options, “you can come over?”

“I can't leave the baby, he's newborn. You could come over to our house?”

_ Fuuuuuck.  _ “Yeah, just... have Matt send me your address. Is now okay?”

“Yeah. I'll let Matthew know you're coming.”

“Great. I'll see you soon then. Bye Stephanie.”

“Bye, Nikita. Thank you so much.”

_ Well, time to crash and burn on front of the wife of the only person you trust. _

~*~

Nikita arrived at the Patrick house in record time, her makeup understated yet still displaying the beauty guru’s artistic flair. She gave herself a mini pep talk before ringing the doorbell with a sigh. The door opened to reveal a bespectacled Stephanie Patrick, newborn in her arms. She offered Nikita a warm smile, “hey. You must be Nikita,” she gestured the other girl into the house, “come on in. Matthew is in the closet.”

Nikita was shocked and confused, “wha-“

Steph realized that Nikita wasn’t used to their method of recording, and let out a laugh, “He records the audio for our theories in our closet because it’s the quietest place in the house.” She glanced down at Ollie, “especially with this guy here.”

Nikita nodded slowly, still confused, but willing to go with it. She stepped into the house and looked around. It was a nice house. More on the minimalistic side, with a sprinkling of Game Theory merch, Film Theory merch, and photos of the family. She looked at Steph and forced herself to smile, “so… Matt told you… everything?”

Steph made a face, a mixture of discomfort and sadness, “I think so. Just… not the details. He said it was too painful.”

Nikita raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t one to judge, after all, she still hadn’t talked about their experience in Everlock out loud. “Okay, well I can tell you what I know, but honestly, I don’t know how much help I’ll be.”

Steph met Nikita’s eyes, her own brown ones darker with desperation, “isn’t it worth a shot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Nikita tries to explain, while Matt struggles in the closet.


End file.
